Dulces Sueños
by Rally Hiwatari Valcov
Summary: Anna tenia un sueño: casarse con Yho, pero cuando no se puede hacer realidad tiene que soportar lo que escojan para ella a si sea al shaman de fuego.
1. un deber

**konichiwa!!! **

bueno este es mi primer fic de este genero y pues espero su opinion.

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi sino al gran hiroyuki takei

y bueno:

-nbnmb- hablando normal

_-ggf-_ pensando

-(aclaraciones)- que enrealidad no hay pero bueno

**Dulces sueños**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Un deber"**

Los rayos del sol dieron directo a su cara despertándola, aquellos rayos que traspasaban las cortinas de la ventana anunciando un nuevo día, bastante nuevo en realidad al menos para la rubia que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

Se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas minutos después recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior "le había cumplido" fue lo que pensó, le "cumplió" como esposa y como miembro de la familia Asakura.

Lo miro recostado a su lado, desnudo y con las sabanas cubriendo solo de su cadera hacia abajo, aunque estaba boca-abajo podía mirar su bronceado rostro suavizado por el sueño, mientras ella no dejaba de pensar en su deber como una Asakura –No, no quiero- al fin los pensamientos en la itako se acomodaban y había tomado una decisión –no aun- después de todo nadie lo sabría, además ya había cumplido y al menos eso si le constaba al shaman de fuego, así que si los abuelos preguntaban…

Se levanto rápidamente, saco una pastilla del cajón en un mueble cercano a su cama y se la trago, sin agua, no la necesitaba estaba demasiado tensa como para ir por agua, además no sabia cuanto tiempo se necesitaba para que esa pastilla de "emergencia" hiciera efecto. –Pero esto no volverá a pasar- aseguro Anna mirando al moreno antes de irse a dar una ducha.

Sus hermosos y obscuros ojos se abrieron poco a poco, no esperaba que Anna estuviera ahí para darle los buenos días así que no se extraño de no verla ahí junto a el, después de todo no importaba, no se lo exigía si el ni quería que fuera así, pero cuando comprendió que esa podía ser la única manera de hacer a Anna suya, no lo dudo ni un instante y accedió de inmediato, así que después de todo la escapada "amorosa" de su hermanito y Tamao no había sido tan mala, el pensó que era una mala idea, incluso se lo hizo saber a su gemelo dándole un sermón de que eso no era lo mejor y que debía pensarlo, pero claro como iba a pensar que Yho Asakura iba a escuchar alguna vez un sermón, y finalmente se fue: alegando que su amor por Tamao era tan grande que no podía seguir sosteniendo el compromiso con la rubia, pero claro para los abuelos eso no fue problema, aun quedaba Hao y al parecer a Anna no le había afectado en lo mas mínimo la huida de su prometido y después de todo los juntaron, sin pedir opiniones ni sugerencias de que hacer al respecto y encima Yomei se atrevía a…

- amenazarme con eso de la herencia- susurro Hao ya sentado en la cama había estado pensando en eso todo ese tiempo –de que tenia que haber herederos- sonaba molesto, mientras buscaba sus ropas –a mas tardar este año!!! Que demonios se cree ese viejo- murmuraba mientras se vestía, cuando escucho el agua caer _–bueno no estuvo tan mal-_ pensó el shaman al que la idea de estar casado con la Kyouyama no le hacia mucho daño que digamos, se acerco a la puerta de la ducha, lo pensó y una sonrisa cruzo sus labios _–bueno después de todo no creo que ella este muy feliz conmigo ni mucho menos que lo haya echo por gusto-_ pensó decidiendo que quizá debía de esperar o intentar conquistarla por sus medios pues estaba seguro de que ella había accedido solo por deber a la familia _–y por ser nuestra noche de bodas- _fue mas una broma que un comentario o mas bien pensamiento real.

No podía dejar de pensar en el moreno y en como la había acariciado, sus besos, su cuerpo… de pronto sintió calor en su piel y no precisamente por la ducha, pues se estaba bañando con agua fría, cerro la llave del agua y se salio, no había nadie en la habitación así que pudo vestirse en paz. Minutos después bajo al comedor pensando en que ahora ella tendría que hacer los quehaceres de la casa, pues no hallaba el modo de obligarlo como con Yho. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo todo listo para el desayuno _–el lo hizo?- _pensó, pero justo en ese momento un fresco y delicioso aliento llego a su oído dándole los buenos días ella se giro encarando al shaman – tu lo hiciste?- pregunto con mucha incredulidad pues no creía que el chico hiciera tal cosa y menos para ella, en realidad el nunca se había siquiera servido un vaso de leche siempre se lo pedía todo a tamao… tamao, esa chica era la culpable de que ella se encontrara en esa desagradable situación.

-si no te gusta lo puedes dejar- dijo Hao sacándola de sus pensamientos e invitándola a compartir la mesa, comieron en silencio y cuando terminaron Anna se ofreció a recoger y lavar los platos o.o

- voy a regar el jardín- le aviso su esposo antes de salir al patio- luego subiré a darme un baño-

Anna miraba al Asakura mayor por la ventana de la cocina, era tan terriblemente tentador verlo ahí parado sin su camisa, con los rayos del sol delineando cada uno de sus perfectos músculos y dándole un toque dorado a su ya bronceada piel y encima con esa coleta tan sexy que le permitía a la rubia ver su gran espalda, entonces se fijo en los rasguños que el moreno tenia en su espalda, provocados por ella, recuerdos llegaron a su mente mientras que se decía _"es por deber_ , _es por deber" _serrando instintivamente los ojos.

-Anna que tienes?- pregunto Hao sorprendiendo a la sacerdotisa haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe y tirar el plato que tenia en las manos al suelo.

-nada- respondió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero Hao ya no la prestaba atención a ella, sino que ahora se había agachado a recoger los pedazos de plato que estaban regados por todos lados.

-¿como que nada¿Por qué rompiste la vajilla entonces?- le respondió el tirándolo todo a la basura dirigiendo su molesta mirada hacia la pálida rubia.

-no exageres- y volvió a su tono normal molesto de siempre –además a ti que te importa?- y se salio de la casa.

- a donde vas?- Hao siguió a Anna bastante furioso, pero no por el plato roto si no por que ella no le decía nada, mas bien no confiaba en el.

- por la comida!!!!!!- le grito ella sin detenerse ni mirar atrás a lo que e3l moreno solo atino a suspirar resignado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

holarihoooooo

bueno eso es todo lo puse cortito para que me den su opinion de si le sigo o si la neta no sirvo para esto pero si les gusto lo hare mas largo el proximo, si no de todos modos ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWES!!!!!!!!

arigato por leer

Rally Hiwatari


	2. ¿celos?

**Dulces sueños**

**Capitulo 2**

"**¿celos?" **

Se podría decir que pasaron una tarde tranquila Anna regreso y preparo ella la comida, comieron juntos sin palabra o comentario alguno, pero la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la energía con la que el shaman comía prueba de que al moreno le había gustado tal y como a ella la de el, después cada quien se dedico a otras cosas, Anna a ver la televisión y Hao a dormir en el jardín o bañarse en las aguas termales de la pensión.

Cuando la noche cayo sobre la pensión, Anna se fue a recostar después de cenar lo que encontró en la nevera o sea, solo leche fría. Lo sintió entrar, mientras ella apenas iba a cubrirse con las cobijas, el entro azotando la puerta tras si, sentirlo acercarse con su expresión seria la hizo estremecer y comenzar a retroceder en la cama, pero volvió en si cuando el shaman hablo con una voz bastante ronca –hora de cumplirle a tu esposo Annita- la voz del shaman era hipnotizante pero Anna ya había recuperado la cordura

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo volveré ha hacer contigo?-

El shaman de fuego no supo que decir, así que opto por ignorarla y seguir caminando hacia ella, mientras que la rubia retrocedía más y mas –ni se te ocurra Hao Asakura- le amenazaba sin resultado pues el mayor de los Asakura seguía andando hacia ella con no muy buenos ojos, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que quizá si dañaría el orgullo del moreno.

-si lo haces te llamare Yho- comenzó a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios del shaman haciéndolo detenerse – le gritare y pensare en el mientras me acaricias-

-ha si?- la sonrisa no abandonaba los labios de Hao –entonces yo te llamare Tamao-

Ni tiempo le dio a Anna para procesar lo que había dicho la beso tan fuerte y agresivamente acomodándose encima de ella, pero segundos después Anna lo entendió y comenzó a forcejear para separarse del castaño y cuando consiguió separarse de el, estampo su mano derecha en la mejilla del causante de su disgusto.

-¿con que Tamao no?- Anna estaba muy molesta, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta –pues entonces que ella venga a cumplirte IDIOTA!- la ultima palabra la grito antes de azotar la puerta tras si.

Hao seguía arrodillado en la cama con su mano tocando su enrojecida mejilla, sonrió _–después de todo no estuvo tan mal-_

Anna caminaba por las oscuras calles, no muy lejos de su casa, de repente se detuvo miro al cielo y no pudo evitar pensar en el shaman de fuego y en lo que había dicho, como odiaba a la rosada ahora, y a su mente empezaron a llegar imágenes de esa niña haciendo cosas malas con SU marido y comenzó a enfurecerse t a ponerse…_-celosa?...yo?...por Hao?- _pensaba la rubia mientras iba corriendo de regreso a la pensión _–es ridículo… solo lo hago por…deber- _

El sonido de su celular lo hizo abrir los ojos, tomo el teléfono y vio un mensaje de su hermano mandándole saludos diciendo que estaba bien y q cuidara de Annita.

-Annita- susurro el shaman cerrando su teléfono, miro a todos lados sin encontrarla y después volvió a oír el sonido del agua cayendo, en realidad estaba feliz ya que había echo enojar a la rubia.

-Ho, mas bien conseguí ponerla celosa?-

Hao se sentó en la cama en el instante en que Anna salía de la ducha, ambos se miraron y como no podrían hacerlo si Anna solo estaba enrollada por la minúscula toalla y el en boxers (o calzoncillos como quieran), y automáticamente los ojos del moreno comenzaron a brillar con lujuria pero antes de que se levantara para ir con la rubia mujer esta lo detuvo de los hombros mirándolo molesta y fijamente a los ojos.

-dime una cosa- Anna lo dijo igual de fría que siempre, y Hao no hacia ni media queja ya que estaba sorprendido -¿Qué hay entre tu y Tamao?-

-¿hay?- Hao no comprendía lo que Anna quería decirle o mas bien le costaba entenderlo

-de que hablas?-

-no te hagas el gracioso- Anna comenzaba a enojarse mucho y no soltaba al shaman –dime si alguna vez tuviste algo que ver con ella y que fue lo que paso?- y ahora si lo había entendido, antes solo lo supuso pero ahora le quedaba claro.

-¿crees que le haría eso a mi hermano?- Hao solo fingió molestia a tales acusaciones y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono del moreno _–perfecto-_ pensó cuando leyó en su móvil el nombre de la rosada, mientras Anna lo observaba con mas molestia a cada palabra.

-"si, Tamao,…. Claro…. No te preocupes…. Yo también te quiero bye- y colgó Anna lo seguía mirando, el solo boto el celular hacia algún lado de la cama cuando sintió la rodilla de Anna presionando deliciosamente su entrepierna. La rubia comenzó a treparse en el pelilargo, y cuando el shaman quedo recostado sobre la cama y ella sobre el apoyada de sus manos y rodillas……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(n/t: uy q mala), se fue acercando lentamente para besarlo, peroooooooooo, cuando estaban a escasos milímetros…………… se escucho el sonido de un teléfono

haohaohaohaohaohaohao

bueno lo dejare hasta aqui espero les guste y si no pus avisan y graxias por sus reviews


End file.
